Robin Weasley year five
by kaykay0120
Summary: i have adopted this story from DWgeek2010 so check her out for the last 4 years. Ron's twin sister, Robin, is back for her fifth year at Hogwarts. Time to deal with O.W.L.s, family drama, Umbridge, the D.A., and much more.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: this story idea belongs to dwgeek2010 and harry potter belongs to JK Rowling and luigi my pet turtle belongs to me.

Chapter 1:

I was right about one thing. I loved going home for the summers, but this summer, we were only home for a couple of weeks before we relocated to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. What is the Order, you ask? Well, back in the day, when my parents were young (hee hee), there was a group of wizards that got together to fight an evil wizard, named You-Know-Who.

So, long story short, they're back together again to, once again, fight against You-Know-Who. Since my parents are both apart of the Order of the Phoenix, Professor Dumbledore (head of the Order) thought it would be best if the whole family moved to the headquarters.

The headquarters were in a dirty part of London. It was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, or the home of ex-murderer, Sirius Black. Mum told us that he donated it to Dumbledore to use for headquarters.

Before we left for Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Mum and Dad sat all of us (Fred, George, Ron, me, and Ginny) down for a family meeting to explain everything to us.

The worst part? Neither Ron nor I could tell Harry Potter, our friend, what was happening, per Dumbledore.

It was pretty boring at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Mum made us clean when we weren't making food for the Order members or when there were meetings and we were made to stay upstairs. I _did_ meet a cool Auror by the name of Nymphadora Tonks. She would yell or try to hex you if you called her anything other than Tonks, though.

The best part? Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. That meant she could change her appearance however she wanted to. She provided most of the entertainment around Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

A few weeks into staying there, Mum just about had a heart attack when we showed her the note Harry sent us.

_I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here._

"Don't tell him anything!" Mum shouted, snatching the note from us.

No doubt, she showed the note to the Order, because they were putting together a rescue mission to get Harry when I went down for lunch.

"I wanna go," I said.

"Absolutely not, young lady!" Mum yelled. "Now, either clean, or help me prepare lunch!"

Ron and I (and Hermione, once she got there) weren't allowed in the meetings at all. Mum said we were too young. Fred and George were of age (they could do magic outside of school and Apparate), but she just flat out refused to let them in. Fred and George invented something really nifty that helped us listen in on the meetings. They called them Extendable Ears. Yes, they are exactly how they sound. As odd as they do sound, they actually worked. We were able to pick up tidbits of information until Mum found out.

So far, the best part of the summer? When Hermione got there. I finally had another girl my age (besides Ginny and Tonks) that I could talk to. She complimented me on my hair, which I started to curl into fiery red spirals and the Muggle make up I had started wearing. I even started to fill out over the summer (if you know what I mean). Mum finally decided that since I had a boyfriend, Lee Jordan, it was time for 'the talk.' You know, the one about not have sex until I know the Protection Charm. Even then, she said, don't do it.

Needless to say, I was the color of my hair the rest of the day. Anyway, back to the present.

Mum made all of us 'hide' upstairs, as there was a meeting going on while they rescued Harry. Hermione, Ginny, and I were sharing a room, and Ron's was across the hall. Hermione and I were currently in Ron's room, discussing what we thought was going on downstairs.

The door was opening and I thought it was just Mum, telling us the meeting was over and dinner was ready. I was starving! A shriek from Hermione told me that it wasn't Mum. She flew over me, successfully knocking me off the bed and onto the floor, and nearly plowed Harry over.

"HARRY! Ron, Robbie, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how _are_ you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless—but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got to tell us—the dementors! When we heard—and that Ministry hearing—it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations-"

"Let him breathe, Hermione," Ron said, grinning.

"Never mind that, she needs to breathe," I said, teasing Hermione. "Hi, Harry," I said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Robbie?" he asked in an astonished voice.

"Well, duh!" I said, laughing. "Who else would I be?"

I then blushed, as he was looking at my appearance. I had to duck (no pun intended) suddenly, as Hedwig swooped down over my head to land on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed.

"She's been in a right state," Ron said. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this-"

Ron lifted up his hands to show Harry off all the cuts and spots from Hedwig's beak. Mine were similar, but I then learned to run from the room when Hedwig showed up.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know..."

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," Ron said. "Hermione and Robbie were going spare, they kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us-"

"-swear not to tell me," Harry said. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."

"You understood that?" I asked, laughing slightly. Then I sobered up at the look on Harry's face. He looked scary calm and would not look at Ron, Hermione, or me, but instead, was stroking Hedwig.

"He seemed to think it was best," Hermione said. "Dumbledore, I mean."

"Right," Harry said.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles-" Ron started.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. "Have either of you three been attacked by dementors this summer?"

"Well, no—but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time-" Hermione started to say.

"Didn't work that well, thought, did it?" Harry said, sounding angry. Unconsciously, I took a step back from him until I was standing by Ron and Hermione. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"

"He was so angry," Hermione said. "Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary."

I shuddered as I remembered that day. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I had hidden at the top of the stairs. I don't think I had ever seen Dumbledore that angry before. It _was_ very scary.

"Well, I'm glad he left," Harry said, sounding cold. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."

"Aren't you...aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No," Harry said. He turned away from us, looking around. "So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark? Did you—er—bother to ask him at all?"

I looked at Ron and Hermione. I think this was almost worse than what I thought. I bit my lip in nervousness.

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," Ron spoke up. I nodded along to what he was saying. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted-"

"He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry interrupted. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages with owls."

Hermione looked at Ron and me, then said, "I thought that too. But he didn't want you to know _anything_."

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," Harry said, looking at us.

"Don't be thick," Ron said.

"That's rubbish," I snapped at him.

"Or that I can't take care of myself-" Harry said.

"Of course he doesn't think that!" Hermione said anxiously.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you three get to join in everything that's going on here?" Harry said, getting louder now. I actually flinched. "How come you three are allowed to know everything that's going on-?"

"We're not!" Ron burst in. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young-"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU THREE'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT—WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVE ALL OF YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

I couldn't help it. I started silently crying at the mention of Riddle. I would never tell anyone, but I still had nightmares sometimes about him and the diary.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

Ron opened him mouth to but in or tell him off for making me and almost Hermione cry, but Harry went on.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did-" Hermione started in a small voice.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR-_"

"Well, he did-" I said, rather harshly, through my tears.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-"

"We wanted to-" Hermione tried again.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

"No, honest-" Ron said.

"Harry, we're really sorry!" Hermione said quickly. I wiped my eyes angrily, trying to get rid of my tears, but all I did was smudge my makeup. "You're absolutely right, Harry—I'd be furious if it was me!"

He glared at the three of us before snapping, "What _is_ this place anyway?"

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Ron said immediately.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix-?" Harry said.

"It's a secret society," Hermione said, wiping her own eyes. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

"Who's in it?" Harry asked.

"Quite a few people-" I started to say, but Ron butted in.

"-we've met about twenty of them," he said, "but we think there are more..."

"_Well_?" Harry asked, glaring at us. I looked to the other two in confusion.

"Er," Ron said. "Well what?"

"_Voldemort_!" Harry burst out, making Ron, Hermione, and I started. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've _told_ you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," Hermione insisted nervously. "So we don't know the details—but we've got a general idea-"

"Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see," Ron said. "They're really useful."

"More like bloody brilliant," I said, causing Hermione to shoot a look at me for my language.

"Extendable-?" Harry asked.

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know-"

"-some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order-" Hermione interrupted.

"-and some of them are standing guard over something," Ron said. "They're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been me, could it?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said.

"It's not like we knew," I snapped at Harry, my hands on my hips.

"So what have you three been doing, if you're not allowed in meeting?" Harry asked, ignoring me. "You said you'd been busy."

"We have," Hermione said. "We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms, and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo—AARGH!"

* * *

so this is the first chapter of robin weasley year 5. after the first 6 chapters i will update on wensday. review and favorite so that you could make me feel special inside.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own the story idea all ideas go to DWgeek2010 i also do not own harry potter i only own partially Robin weasley.

* * *

I screamed and fell over, as Fred and George Apparated with loud _cracks_ in the middle of the room.

"Stop _doing_ that!" Hermione said. I picked myself up off the floor and started smacking the boys.

"Geroff, Robbie!" Fred said.

I plopped myself on the bed and crossed my legs (I was in a skirt, after all!) and my arms over my chest.

"Hello, Harry," George said, beaming at Harry. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," Fred said, and, after glaring at me, also beamed at Harry. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your Apparation test, then?" Harry asked.

"With distinction," Fred said. I saw him holding an Extendable Ear. I guess he had been spying on the meeting again.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," Ron said.

"Times is Galleons, little brother," Fred said. "Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears. We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful," Ron said. "If Mum sees one of them again..."

"...things will explode," I finished for him.

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," Fred said.

The door opened and Ginny stepped in.

"Oh hello, Harry!" she said brightly. "I thought I heard your voice."

I let out a chuckle at that. She turned to Fred and George and said, "It's no go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" George asked, looking down.

"Tonks told me how to find out," Ginny said. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

"Shame," Fred sighed. "I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape?" Harry asked. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," George said, sitting down beside me, with Fred and George following. "Giving a report. Top secret."

"Git," Fred said, making me snort.

"He's on our side," Hermione said.

"Doesn't stop him being a git," Ron said. "The way he looks at us when he sees us..."

I scowled. Snape had glared at me the last time he had been here. He _was_ a git; Fred was right.

"Bill doesn't like him either," Ginny said.

"Is Bill here?" Harry asked, sitting opposite us. "I thought he was working in Egypt."

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," Fred said. "He says he misses the tombs, but there are compensations."

"You got that right," I snorted.

"What d'you guys mean?" Harry asked.

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" George asked. "She's got a job at Gringotts to _eemprove 'er Eeenglish-_"

"-and Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," Fred said, sniggering.

"Charlie's in the Order too," George told Harry, "but he's still in Romania, Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

"I miss Charlie," I muttered, frowning.

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked George. I instantly scowled and exchanged dark looks with everyone at the mention of my idiotic brother's name.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron warned Harry.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"It's really bad," I said.

Fred nodded and said, "Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying."

"It's been awful," Ginny said.

"I think we're well shut of him," George said.

"He's as big of a git as Snape is," I said, sighing.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Percy and Dad had a row," Fred said. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts..."

"It was the first week back after term ended," Ron said. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."

"You're kidding?" Harry said.

"Nope, not even close," I said. "I wish he was joking, though."

"Yeah, we were all surprised," George said, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain..."

"So how come they promoted him?" Harry asked.

"They were off their rockers," I said with a humorless laugh.

"That's exactly what we wondered," Ron said. "He came home really pleased with himself—and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts—Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only Dad wasn't," Fred said.

"Far from it," I added, wincing at the memory of Dad yelling. It had been very ugly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," George said.

"Dumbledore's name's mud with the Ministry these days, see," Fred said. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."

"Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," George said.

"Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession-" Fred said.

"But what's this got to do with Percy?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"I'm coming to that," Fred said. "Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family—and Dumbledore."

Harry whistled and said, "Bet Percy loved that."

Ron and I both laughed hollow laughs.

"You have no idea," I said sarcastically.

"He went completely berserk," Ron said. "He said—well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been—you know—not had a lot of money, I mean-"

I flushed red, both from anger and embarrassment at Percy's words.

"_What_?" Harry asked, astonished.

"I know," Ron said, nearly whispering. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he—Percy—knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family anymore. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."

"Stupid git," I said, scowling. I heard Harry swear under his breath.

"Mum's been in a right state," Ron said. "You know—crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work—ignores him, I s'pose."

"I would've hexed him if I'd've been with Mum," I said darkly.

"But Percy _must_ know Voldemort's back," Harry insisted. "He's not stupid, he must your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof-"

"Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row," Ron said. "Percy said the only evidence was your word and...I dunno...he didn't think it was good enough."

"Percy takes the _Daily Prophet_ very seriously," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking at all of us. I sent him a confused look.

"Haven't—haven't you been getting the _Daily Prophet_?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I have!" Harry said.

"Have you—er—been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked.

"Not cover to cover," Harry said. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it!"

I winced at the name and Hermione said, "Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they—um—they mention you a couple times a week."

"But I'd have seen—" Harry tried to say.

"Not it you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," Hermione said. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."

"What d'you—?" Harry asked.

"It's quite nasty, actually," Hermione said. "They're just building on Rita's stuff."

"But she's not writing for them anymore, is she?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, she kept her promise—not that she's got any choice," Hermione said. I sent a smirk at her. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now."

"Which is _what_?" Harry demanded.

"Okay, you know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something," Hermione said quickly.

"Breathe, Hermione," I said.

She sent me a glare, then continued, "They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears they say something like 'a tale worthy of Harry Potter' and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's 'let's hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next-'"

"I don't want anyone to worship-" Harry said angrily.

"I know you don't," Hermione cut him off quickly. "I _know_, Harry. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tell ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going."

"I didn't ask—I didn't want—_Voldemort killed my parents_! I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never—"

"We _know_, Harry," Ginny and I both said. I said it with a bit of anger. Was he just not listening to us? We didn't think these things, the Ministry and most of the Wizarding world did. Not us, though.

"And of course, they didn't report a word about the dementors attacking you," Hermione said. "Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy—we thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off—we think they're biding their time until you're expelled, then they're really going to go to town—I mean, _if_ you're expelled, obviously, you really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's not case against you."

"Uh-oh," Fred suddenly said, getting the Extendable Ear out of sight, then the next second, I jumped as they Disapparated with a loud _crack_. Mum appeared in the doorway.

"The meeting's over," she said, "you can come down and have dinner now, everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," Ginny said, and I had to hide a snicker. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh," Mum said. "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please..."

I let out a laugh when I saw the look on Gin's face as she followed Mum out. The giggles dies, though, when I caught the looks on Hermione's and Ron's faces. I glanced at Harry, suddenly nervous that he might start yelling again.

"Look..." he started to say, but Hermione cut in.

"We knew you'd be angry, Harry, we really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we _did_ try and persuade Dumbledore—"

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

I felt my jaw drop. He actually wasn't angry at us anymore?

"Who's Kreacher?" Harry suddenly asked.

"The house-elf who lives here," Ron said. "Nutter. Never met one like him."

"He's not a _nutter_, Ron-" Hermione said, frowning at Ron.

"His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother. Is that normal, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well—well, if he's a bit strange, that's not his fault-" Hermione said.

"Hermione still hasn't given up on _spew_-" Ron said, rolling his eyes. I chuckled.

"It's not 'spew'!" Hermione said. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, and it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said. "C'mon, I'm starving."

I followed after Ron, Hermione, and Harry out of the room and into the hallway, when Ron threw out his arm and said, "Hold it!"

We all stopped rather suddenly, so I ran into Harry's back. Instead of blushing, like I would have done before, I scowled at him, only he didn't see. I wasn't too awful happy at him at the moment.

"They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something-" Ron continued. I glanced over the railing and saw people down in the hall. I spotted Tonks and Snape in the crowd, but a lot of the people I didn't recognize. An Extendable Ear was being lowered from above us, and I looked up to see Fred and George. The second they lowered it, though, people started to leave.

"Dammit," Fred whispered and I grinned.

"Snape never eats here," Ron said. "Thank God. C'mon."

"And don't forget to keep your voice down in the hall, Harry," Hermione said.

"It's very important that you do," I whispered.

I averted my eyes from the house-elf heads handing up in the hallway. It was beyond creepy what they had done to them. Mum, Tonks, and Professor Lupin were all at the front door, locking it after letting people out.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mum whispered to us. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here-"

_CRASH_!

I jumped as the noise sounded throughout the house.

"_Tonks!_" Mum cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks said from the floor, where she had tripped over the umbrella stand. I helped her up as she said, "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over-"

Tonks was drowned out by the horrible screeching from the portrait of Sirius's Mum. I clapped my hands over my ears as she screamed out, "_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"_

Beside me, Tonks was apologizing over and over again, but I don't think anybody but me could hear her. Mum had stopped trying to attempt closing the curtains that were over Mrs. Black's portrait and had, instead, started stunning the other portraits.

Sirius came hurrying out them, and roared out, "Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" He was trying to get the curtains closed over his mother's portrait. I shuddered. If I ever spoke to Mum like that, I'd be dead, and then she'd make me clean up the mess.

"_Yooooou!"_ Mrs. Black screamed, seeing Sirius. "_Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!_"

"I said—shut—UP!" Sirius yelled, louder than her. Lupin jumped in, and with the both of them combined, they pulled the curtain closed. She finally shut up and the curtains blocked her out of view.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said, turning around finally. "I see you've met my mother."

* * *

**review my people review.**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own the story idea nor do i own harry potter.

* * *

The rest of us walked down to the kitchen just behind Harry and Sirius. I chatted with Tonks, trying to cheer her up from the mess-up. When we got in the kitchen, Mum cleared her throat. Dad, who was whispering to Bill, jumped to his feet.

"Billie!" I cried. I ran over and embraced my older brother. I never got to see him often, and I saw Charlie even less. Despite moving to London, he was only usually around for the meetings, then he left.

"Hey, Robbikins," he said, hugging me and rubbed my back. "Journey all right, Harry?" he asked, after he let me go. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"

"He tried," Tonks said, walking over to us. She tried to help clean up the parchments, but Bill covered up my eyes.

"Aww, no fair, Bill!" I said, but I was grinning.

"Oh no—_sorry_-" I heard Tonks say.

"Here, dear," Mum said. Bill let go of me and Mum shoved the parchments into his arms.

"This sort of think ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," Mum snapped. Fearing she was in a foul mood, I jumped to to help her with dinner. Since I couldn't do magic, I was fixing bread by hand, as Mum got out plates.

"Some'n say m' name?" Mundungus asked sleepily from a corner. "I 'gree with Sirius..." He raised his hand in the air, as if voting on something. Gin and I looked at each other and giggled.

I finished up the bread and put it in the oven, being sure to keep a close eye on it.

"For the last time, Mundungus, will you please _not_ smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!" Mum snapped, making me jump out of my daze of staring at the bread.

"Ah," Mundungus said. "Right. Sorry, Molly."

"And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Mum said to everyone. "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey-"

"What can I do, Molly?" Tonks asked. I took the bread out, just before it started to burn. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and the fact that I had been distracted.

"Er—no, it's all right, Tonks," Mum said, hesitatingly, "you have a rest too, you've done enough today-"

"No, no, I want to help!" Tonks said, knocking over a chair. Ginny was getting the utensils from a drawer as Tonks hurried towards her. I stiffed a giggle behind my hand. Poor Tonks was always tripping over things, or making some kind of noise.

Dad was helping by cutting vegetables up with his wand while Mum was stirring the soup over the fire. I helped Ginny and Tonks set the table with the plates and utensils. We had to work around Sirius, Harry, and Mundungus, who were still sitting at the table, talking. I just about had a heart attack as Mum shrieked, rather suddenly.

"Fred—George—NO, JUST CARRY THEM!"

I slipped on the floor and fell on my rear, thankfully, far from the table. Fred and George had thought that helping meant trying to get the stew, butterbeer, and a big cutting board with a very large knife to the table with their wands. Sirius and Harry had to dive out of the way as everything crashed to the table.

When I said out of the way of the table, I was still in range of the butterbeer. That had crashed to the floor and spilled everything. From where I was still sitting on the floor in shock, that meant I got my whole backside wet.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! THERE WAS NO NEED—I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS—JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINE LITTLE THING!" Mum screeched.

I had to stomp (not really, I didn't want wake up the hag) upstairs to change out of my wet skirt. I pulled on a pair of jeans in a huff and went back downstairs to find that everyone was already eating. I got some stew and sat by Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks. Tonks was changing her facial features into animal ones, making Hermione and Ginny laugh.

I giggled as I saw the one that had a lot of hair growing out of the nostrils.

"Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks..." Ginny said. I laughed with glee at the sight of it.

"Try a duck," I said, then giggled again. Thanks to Tonks, I was cheered up.

After dinner, I helped Mum serve out servings of rhubarb crumble and custard to everyone. I sent Harry and cross between a grin and a surprised look as he took three servings of it. Not to say I did any better...

I sat with Hermione and had a whispered conversation about boys. We both would giggle every once in a while. I asked her about Viktor Krum, and she flushed red. She told me that she had been exchanging letters to him over the summer, but she hadn't gotten a chance to see him, due to the Order.

"That's too bad," I said, smiling at her.

"What about Lee? How's he?" she asked.

"Brilliant," I said, beaming at her, blushing slightly. I hadn't seen Lee for a while, but we sent letters to each other.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," Mum said loudly for everyone to hear, while yawning.

"Not just yet, Molly," Sirius said. I turned my attention from Hermione to listen. Sirius turned to Harry and said, "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

I flinched when I heard the name, as did a few other people down the table.

"I did!" Harry exclaimed. "I asked Ron, Robbie, and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right," Mum said. "You're too young."

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" Sirius asked. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" George interrupted.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred asked.

"_We've_ been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George said.

"_You're too young, you're not in the Order_'" Fred said, mimicking Mum perfectly. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," Sirius said calmly. "That's your parents' decision. Harry on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mum said angrily. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_," Mum said.

I looked between Mum and Sirius. The arguing was almost nothing new. Since we had moved to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and Mum found out that Sirius really _wasn't_ a crazy murderer, they had been arguing constantly over little things. Mostly Harry, though.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know,_ Molly," Sirius said. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (I flinched), "he has more right than most to-"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" Mum cried. "He's only fifteen and-"

"-and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order, and more than some-" Sirius said.

"No one's denying what he's done!" Mum said, getting quite close to shouting. "But he's still—"

"He's not a child," Sirius said.

"He's not an adult either," Mum said, getting more angry by the second. "He's not _James_, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who his is, thanks, Molly," Sirius said.

"I'm not sure you are!" Mum said. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked, jumping in.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are _not_ your father, however much you might look like him," Mum said. "You are still in school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" Sirius asked, his voice just as loud as Mum's.

"Meaning you've been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and-"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" Sirius said in a loud voice.

"Arthur! Arthur, back me up!" Mum said, suddenly turning to Dad.

Dad took his time cleaning off his glasses before he answered.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly," he said. "He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent ow that he is staying at headquarters-"

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!" Mum said.

"Personally," Lupin butt in, looking between Sirius and Mum, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts—not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture—from us, rather than a garbled version from...others."

"Well," Mum said, looking around the table, "well...I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got Harry's best interests as heart-"

"He's not your son," Sirius said.

"He's as good as," Mum said. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!" Sirius said.

"Yes," Mum said. "The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

I started to feel sorry for Sirius as he stood up, ready to fight. That was a really low blow, and Mum knew it.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," Lupin said in a sharp voice. "Sirius, sit _down_."

Mum looked like she was almost ready to cry, and Sirius was white as he sat back down.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin said. "He's old enough to decide for himself.

I looked at Harry as he said, "I want to know what's been going on."

"Very well," Mum said. "Ginny—Robin—Ron—Hermione—Fred—George—I want you out of this kitchen, now."

"_What_?" I shrieked.

"We're of age!" Fred and George said, together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" my twin asked.

"Mum, I _want_ to," Ginny cried.

"NO!" Mum shouted. "I absolutely forbid-"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," Dad said. "They _are_ of age-"

"They're still in school-" Mum interrupted.

"But they're legally adults now," Dad said, sounding tired to me.

Mum looked furious, but she said, "I—oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Robin and Ron-"

"Harry'll tell me, Hermione, and Robbie everything you say anyway!" Ron said. "Won't—won't you?" he asked, turning to Harry.

"Course I will," Harry said after a second. I looked at him suspiciously. I think he had been contemplating not telling us anything. Ron and Hermione beamed at him, though.

"Fine!" Mum shouted. "Fine! Ginny, Robin—BED!"

My jaw dropped.

" _What_?" I shrieked for a second time.

"You heard me!" Mum said. "Get moving, NOW!"

Ginny and I both huffed and puffed up the stairs, making as much noise as we could. We even made Mrs. Black start screeching in the hallway.

I slammed the bedroom door shut hard enough to make the portraits on the wall shake. I was furious. I had just as much right as Ron and Hermione to be down there, but Mum had insisted that I hadn't. Why? Was it because she didn't think I was old enough? Probably. Or was it because Ginny and I were her only girls and she wanted to protect us? Also probably. I pulled my nightdress on with a huff and lay down in bed.

On the other side of the room, Ginny was making noise, before finally quieting down. It wasn't until long after Hermione came back in that I fell asleep.

* * *

**review my people review.**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: the idea of this story is not mine and harry potter is not mine also

* * *

I was shaken awake the next morning by Hermione, who was telling me that Mum wanted me to get up. I pulled on my clothes and went downstairs grumbling. I sent my Mum a glare, until she yelled at me. After helping Mum fix breakfast for everyone (the reason I was gotten up so early) and after eating, Mum ushered all of in the drawing room to clean.

Mum looked around the room with her hands on her hips and announced, "I think we'll start with the curtains."

She practically thrust a piece of black cloth at me to cover my mouth and nose. I tied it behind my head and giggled at the sight of everyone, minus Harry and Ron.

"Cover your faces and take a spray," Mum said to them when they entered the drawing room. I had a black can of spray with a nozzle in my hand, as did everyone else. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad—_what_ that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years-"

I rolled my eyes at the sight of Hermione's face as Mum said that.

"Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage-" Hermione started.

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," Sirius's voice said, as he entered the room. I nearly gagged at the sight of the bloodied bag of dead rats he had in his hand. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak. I keep him upstairs in my mother's bedroom. Anyway...this writing desk...Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a boggart, but perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty at it before we let it out—knowing my mother it could be something much worse."

"Right you are, Sirius," Mum said.

The portrait of Mrs. Black started screaming again as someone rang the doorbell.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" Sirius said, rushing off to, no doubt, shut his mother up.

We could hear "_Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth..._" before Mum said, "Close the door, please, Harry."

As Harry shut the door, I rolled my eyes again as Mum was looking at _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests._

"Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because doxies bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it," Mum said, straightening up. "When I say the word, start spraying immediately. They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket."

She stepped aside with her wand out and armed with her spray, then got ready.

"All right—_squirt!_" she said, flicking her wand at the curtains.

I immediately started spraying as the doxies started swarming us, like Mum had said. It took us nearly all morning to get rid of the doxies. I had thought we were done, until I felt a sharp pain on my arm.

"Ouch! You nasty bloody little bugger!" I cried out, spraying the offensive doxie.

"Language, Robin!" Mum snapped at me.

"It bit me, Mum!" I said, feeling woozy. Mum just sighed and grabbed the antidote and rubbed it on my arm. Almost immediately, green pus oozed out of my arm.

"That's gross!" I exclaimed, looking at my arm in wonder. Mum took off her scarf that was covering her mouth. She jumped back up again, having discovered she had sat on the bag of rats Sirius had set in the chair. I let out a giggle, but was sure to cover it. I was on thin ice with Mum as it was.

"I think we'll tackle _those_ after lunch," Mum said, pointing to some cabinets that were on either side of the fireplace. I groaned. It looked really disgusting and I was sure I could see blood in it.

The doorbell rang for the second time that morning, but after looking at Mum, she just said, "Stay here. I'll bring up some sandwiches."

As soon as she shut the door, everyone, except me, rushed to the window. I was still kinda watching the pus come out of my arm. As gross as it was, it was also fascinating, in a way. It made me appreciate Potions a bit more, that's for sure. Maybe I should try to be more respectful to Snape this year...Yeah, right, that's a laugh, wouldn't it?

"Mundungus!" I heard Hermione exclaim, before I looked up. "What's he brought all those cauldrons for?"

"Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," Harry said. "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Fred said. "Blimey, Mum won't like that..."

Fred and George went to the door and leaned against it, listening.

"Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred muttered, frowning. "Can't hear properly...d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"

"Might be worth it," George said. "I could sneak upstairs an get a pair-"

The Extendable Ears weren't even needed, we found out then.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!" Mum was screaming at, I was pretty sure, Mundungus.

"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," Fred said, smiling. He opened the door a crack. "It makes such a nice change."

"-COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE-"

"The idiots are letting her get into her stride," George said, shaking his head. I chuckled. It was true. If no one was there to stop Mum, she would keep going. It _was_ also really nice to hear Mum yelling at someone else for a change. Though, with her screaming like that, it would make anyone feel like they were in trouble.

"You've got to head her off early, otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours," George continued. "And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry—and there goes Sirius's mum again-"

"If there's one person that can out yell Mum, it's that hag," I commented, making everyone laugh.

George went to shut the door to drown out Mrs. Black's screaming, but before he could Kreacher crept into the room. I scowled at the ugly house-elf. He wasn't even remotely cute, like Dobby sort of was. Oh, no. Kreacher was the definition of hideous.

Kreacher didn't pay any attention to the rest of us. Instead, he made his way around the room, muttering to himself.

"...Smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my Mistress's house (I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, talking about Mum like that), oh my poor Mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let in her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do..."

"Hello, Kreacher," Fred said in a loud voice, closing the door.

"Kreacher did not see Young Master," Kreacher said, freezing and turning around, bowing to Fred. "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."

"Sorry?" George asked. "Didn't catch that last bit."

"Kreacher said nothing," Kreacher croaked, bowing to George as well, "and there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are."

I don't know how I managed it, but I snickered and glared at Kreacher at the same time.

"...and there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh if my Mistress knew, oh how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name, what is he doing here, Kreacher doesn't know..."

"This is Harry, Kreacher," Hermione said in a kind voice. "Harry Potter."

Hermione had been nothing but kind to Kreacher, even though he called her a you-know-what.

"The Mudblood (yeah, that word) is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's Mistress saw him in such company, oh what would she say-"

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" Ron, Ginny, and I said. I practically yelled it, though. The little git just never learned, though.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione whispered, "he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's-"

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione," Fred said, "he know _exactly_ what he's saying."

"Is it true? Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it-" Kreacher said.

"Don't we all, Kreacher?" Fred asked in sarcastic voice.

"What do you want anyway?" George asked.

"Kreacher is cleaning," Kreacher answered.

I snorted, as Sirius said from behind us, "A likely story."

"Stand up straight," Sirius said, as Kreacher bowed low, and what I think was mockingly. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," Kreacher said again. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black-"

"-and it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," Sirius growled..

"Master always likes his little jokes," Kreacher said, bowing again. "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart-"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," Sirius snapped at the elf. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."

I felt sorry for Sirius. He had told us how his mother had treated him when he was younger. It made me appreciate my family more (minus Percy, of course). Despite that we were poor, I loved my family more than anything else.

"Whatever Master says," Kreacher said, then muttered, "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh my poor Mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was-"

"I asked you what you were up to," Sirius demanded. "Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."

"Kreacher would never more anything from its proper place in Master's house," Kreacher said, then again, muttered, "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it-"

"I thought it might be that," Sirius said. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."

Kreacher shuffled past all of us towards the door, mumbling as he went, "-comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh my poor Mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too-"

"Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" Sirius snapped, slamming the door behind Kreacher.

"Bloody vile, he is," I said, shaking my head.

"Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione said. "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."

"He's been alone too long," Sirius said, "taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little-"

"If you just set him free, maybe-" Hermione tried.

"We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order," Sirius said, cutting her off. "And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."

I stood in place, as everyone else followed Sirius over to the tapestry. I glanced down at my arm again to see it seeping a bit of blood now.

* * *

review my peeps


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or the idea of this story

* * *

"Lunch," Mum said, coming back into the room. She still looked angry, though.

"Don't hog all the sandwiches, Ron!" I exclaimed, as my twin was taking as many sandwiches as he could.

"Sorry," he said, though it sounded more like, "'s'rry," since he had his mouth full of food.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, before taking my own sandwiches off the tray. I sat in a corner with Ginny and Hermione, giggling with them, as they asked me about Lee.

"Lee is brilliant," I sighed. "He's the perfect boyfriend. The only bad thing is that he's Fred and George's best friend."

I scowled as my twin brother sauntered over to us.

"Hi, Robbie," they said together.

"What d'you want?" I asked.

"Just wondering how our 'best friend' is," Fred said in a loud voice, catching everyone's attention.

"Since you probably snog him more often than we see him," George said.

I saw that Ron was joining us, scowling. He didn't like the fact that I had a boyfriend. He was older by a few minutes, and was trying to be an overprotective older brother (like I didn't have enough of those already). He had made it clear to me after we had gotten to Grimmauld Place that he didn't want me snogging Lee in public, like I had last year.

"Shut up, George," I snapped, glaring at him.

He grinned at Fred, and vice verse, then they grabbed my arms and marched me around the room, yelling out, "Robbie's got a boyfriend!" over and over again, until Mum stopped them. Sirius looked like he was choking as he was holding back his laughter, and even Mum looked amused. Ginny and Hermione were giggling at me, but Ron looked like he was going to hurt someone.

"Oh, leave me alone!" I snapped, before jerking away from my brothers to finish my lunch. I felt like my face was burning from being so red.

After lunch, Mum had us start on the cabinets. When I mean 'us,' I mean even Sirius stayed to help. That was, until he got bit by a silver snuffbox.

"This is so gross," I muttered, as I pulled out yet another dusty object that was probably full of some creature or Dark Magic.

Finally, after much work, and a couple more injuries, we had finished the cabinets. That was most of the drawing room for cleaning, with exceptions to stuff like cleaning the carpet and ridding the chairs of dirt and dust.

A couple of days later, I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Mum was making us work like crazy, trying to get the house livable again. I could finally understand why Hermione started S.P.E.W., because I felt like a house-elf, doing all that work. Not that I was complaining, or anything. I loved to help Mum out with things all the time.

I had also decided to talk to Mum and find out why I wasn't allowed to do the things that my twin brother was. Instead of yelling at me, like I though she would have, she gave me a hug and started crying.

"Oh, Robin," she sobbed, "I just want to protect you. War is a horrible thing and I don't want you, or anyone else to experience it. The less you know, the better."

She had ended the conversation with an "I love you, Robin." It made me feel slightly guilty, because I had found Ron, Harry, and Hermione the night after we had cleaned the drawing room, and they had told me the entire conversation that had gone on the night Mum had made me leave.

It came as a shock to me on Wednesday evening, after dinner, when Mum reminded Harry that she had ironed his clothes for him for the hearing. I had completely forgotten about the hearing! I was such a horrible friend for forgetting (though, by the look on Harry's face, he had also forgotten)!

When I got up the next morning, Dad and Harry had already gone, so I helped Mum prepare breakfast for everyone else. Ever since I had talked to her, she was a totally different person, so to speak. She was now hugging me whenever she could and had even offered to do my hair for me a few times! Don't get me wrong. I appreciated it, but it was driving me a bit bonkers.

Mum had us work on one of the upstairs bedrooms that day, but I could tell that nobody, not even her, was into it. We were all worried about Harry and how he was doing at the Ministry.

I was a race to get downstairs when Dad got home with Harry that afternoon. And when we found out that Harry got cleared? I cheer had gone up in the house.

"I knew it!" Ron yelled, punching in the air. I thought he had looked rather silly doing it. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," Hermione said. "There was no case against you, none at all.."

Me? I was pulled into a dance with Fred, George, and Ginny, as we were chanting, "_He got off, he got off, he got off_..." over and over again.

Even when Dad yelled out, "That's enough, settle down!" we kept going, getting a bit louder and dancing a bit more crazy-like.

"_He got off, he got off, he got off_-" we chanted, slightly louder now.

"That's enough—Fred—George—Ginny—Robin!" Mum said, as Dad had left. We didn't exactly listen, though.

"_HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF_-" we were yelling now.

"SHUT UP!" Mum shouted.

And shut up we did.

We spent the next few days cleaning more than ever before. Mum had decided that she wanted the house nearly spotless before her help went back to Hogwarts. That meant cleaning out moldy cupboards on the third floor. Soon after we started, I pocketed a sample of the mold for Fred and George (they were paying me a Galleon for it) to experiment on.

I admit, I kinda spaced out on cleaning (and thinking about Lee; I missed him). I only snapped out of it when Mum popped in to ask us, "Still not finished?"

I jumped hard at that. I was in my own world while scrapping off green and white fuzzy mold off the walls. Yuck.

"I thought you might be here to tell us to have a break!" my twin exclaimed bitterly. "D'you know how much mold we've got rid of since we arrived here?"

"You were so keen to help the Order," Mum told him, "you can do your bit by making headquarters fit to live in."

"I feel like a house-elf," Ron mumbled.

That set Hermione off about S.P.E.W. Again. I huffed and set to work again, scrapping off more mold.

The day before we were supposed to go back to Hogwarts (thank Merlin) was the day we got our letters from school. I was sitting on the floor of Hermione's, Ginny's, and my room in front of my trunk, cleaning it out.

So far, I had found some broken quills that I had Mum mend, so they were still usable. Then, I found the two necklaces that Seamus had given me from the last couple of Christmas's. Not knowing what to do with them, I gave them to Kreacher for him to stash. He wasn't the least bit nicer to me, since they weren't owned by his oh, so precious Mistress.

Hermione came rushing back into the room, carrying my letter and nearly thrusting it at me. I read over the list of books, which was really the only thing that changed, then jumped as Hermione shrieked suddenly.

"What? What is it?" I asked, freaking out.

"I've been made Prefect!" she shrieked.

"What?" I asked for a second time. "Wait. That's really a no brainer. You're a goody-two-shoes who always follows the rules," I teased her.

"C'mon! Let's go show the boys!" she said, taking my arm and dragging me to the boys' bedroom. She threw the door open. Fred and George were standing there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Did you—did you get-?" she asked, still pulling me behind her.

Harry was holding the other prefect badge and Hermione let out another shriek.

"I knew it!" she said. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," Harry said quickly, handing the badge back to Ron. My jaw dropped. "It's Ron, not me."

"It—what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Ron?" I asked, looking at my twin.

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.

"_Ron_?" Hermione asked, her jaw also dropping. "But...are you sure? I mean-"

Hermione went bright red as I glared at her, and Ron stared at her with a scowl.

"It's my name on the letter," Ron said.

"I...I...well...wow! Well done, Ron! That's really-"

"Unexpected," George supplied.

"No," Hermione said, going darker, "no, it's not...Ron's done loads of...he's really..."

I threw myself at my twin, hugging him.

"Good job, Ron!" I practically yelled in his ear.

"Geroff me, Robbie," Ron said, pushing me off.

"Don't you get cross at me," I said, scowling at him. Mum came in then, carrying clean laundry.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, looking around at the lists. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing."

I handed her my list that I had still been carrying when Hermione had pulled me along.

"Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing...what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," George said, smirking at Ron. I grinned widely at him also.

"Match his what?" Mum asked, not really paying attention. She was folding Ron's socks.

"His _badge_," Fred emphasized. "His lovely shiny new _prefect's badge_."

Mum was silent for a moment, then Fred's words seemed to go through.

"His...but...Ron, you're not...?" Mum stuttered. In answer, Ron held up his badge. I covered up my ears as Mum let out a shriek much like Hermione's, only louder.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" George asked.

"Yeah, and am I just chopped liver?" I asked angrily. Mum pushed George and I both aside to hug ickle Ronnikins. I snickered at his uncomfortable look on Ron's face.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh _Ronnie_-"

I stood by Fred and George, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing at the retching noises they were making behind Mum's back. I had to practically stick my fist in my mouth to keep quiet. I couldn't help letting out a giggle as Mum was kissing Ron all over his face. Ron was bright red, and was muttering, "Mum...don't...Mum, get a grip..."

"Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course," Mum said, letting go of _Ronnie_ (snicker).

"W-what do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You've got to have a reward for this!" Mum said. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"We've already bought him some," Fred said bitterly. I knew how he felt. Being from a poor family, where the only new thing you got was for being a prefect was horrid.

"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers-"

"Mum, can I have a new broom?" Ron asked. My jaw dropped. A new broom? _A new broom?_ I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling.

"Not a really good one!" Ron added. "Just—just a new one for a change..."

"Oh _course_ you can...Well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later...Little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks...A prefect...Oh, I'm all of a dither!" Mum announced. She gave Ron another kiss (giggle) then left the room.

I couldn't help it. I was jealous. I can't even remember how long I'd longed for a new broom, or even a decent one. Or even anything new. I gave Ron one last glare before stomping out of the room to finish my trunk.

* * *

review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the story idea came from DWgeek2010 so check out her page for the first five yearsXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I was jealous of course. Ron got to get a new broom for being prefect while I got nothing. I carefully folded all my clothes and put them in the bottom of the trunk then put all my school books in. I sighed was I really doing this Ron was my twin and I was acting so immature. I decided to head to the boys room of course I saw Ron and harry and Hermione leaning against the bed railing. Mom returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that Ron took from her with a moan of longing.

'Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner, I want you all downstairs,' she said, but the moment she was out of sight Ron ripped off the paper in a frenzy and examined every inch of his new broom, an ecstatic expression on his face. What I saw well after looking at his new broom I'm pretty sure I turned green with jealousy just staring at him. Down in the basement mom had hung a banner over the dinner table, which said:

CONGRATULATIONS

RON AND HERMIONE

NEW PREFECTS

If I was jealous before than I'm pretty sure I just beat the bar of everyone else's jealousy.

Mum looked in a better mood than I had seen her my entire life and that's saying something I mean I made her proud when I washed the dishes.

'I thought we'd have a little party not a sit-down dinner,' she told all of us when we walked into the room. 'Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled,' she added, beaming.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the table.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in shortly after Harry had got himself and me a butter beer. What I was lazy. A Harry walked to the chair next to me and took a seat he passed me the warm butter beer.

"Here you go Robbie" he says with a lopsided grin. I smiled sheepishly and took the drink as my cheeks bloomed with rosebushes. Robbie stop it you have lee I reminded my elf.

_But Harry's so dreamy especially with his untamed black hair and bright green eyes- _shut up other me I growled in my head. I look up to see Hermione smirking at me she mouthed 'talks about it later' I set my butter beer on the table and mouthed back 'don't know what you're talking about'. She sends me a playful scowl and returns to drinking her butter beer.

'Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here,' said mom brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his travelling cloak. 'We've been wanting to ask you for ages - could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it. Just in case it's something really nasty.'

'No problem, Molly . . .'

Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen. That will never stop creeping me out. Drawing room . . .' he growled, as the pupil contracted.

'Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it . . . yeah, it's a Boggart . . . want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?'

No, no, I'll do it myself later,' beamed mum, 'you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually . . .' She gestured at the scarlet banner.

'Fourth prefect in the family!' she said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair. I growled and shoved a piece of bread in my mouth. I'm sure I look ridiculous but I didn't care.

'Robbie not to fast dear you might choke" mom says patting my back. 'Prefect, eh?' growled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swiveling around to gaze into the side of his head. Then the next thing you know harry scoots away from me and moved toward Remus and Sirius. What is up with people today first Ron gets all the attention then harries scoots away from me to? If looks could kill harry would be dead due to the glare I was shooting him. 'Well, congratulations,' said Moody, still glaring at Ron with his normal eye, 'authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you . . .'

"Oh look bill and dad are here" I say trying to lighten the cold mood in me. Bill sits across from me and says a lame

" hi robbikins" I shot daggers toward him with my glare and he holds his hands up in defense.

"No need to take the claws out kitty" he says smirking at me. I roll my eyes and shove another piece of bread in my mouth. Mom was in such a good mood she didn't even say anything about Mundungus being there. He was wearing a large coat that looked lumpy and refused to take it off when mad eye told him to.

'Well, I think a toast is in order,' said dad, when everyone had a drink. Dad raised his goblet. To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!'

Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded.

'You know I was never prefect' tonks said as everyone dug in her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like me but a few years older. 'My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities.'

"Like what" I ask out of curiosity.

'Like the ability to behave myself,' said Tonks.

Me and Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra-large gulp of Butter beer and choking on it.

"What about you Sirius" I ask turning my attention to him as Ginny thumped Hermione on the back.

Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark-like laugh.

'No one would have made me a prefect; I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupine was the good boy, he got the badge.'

'I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends,' said Lupin. 'I need scarcely say that I failed dismally.'

I smiled that made me feel better I was not much of a trouble maker but I have gotten alt of detention last year. I took time to observe what everyone else was doing. Ron was talking about his new broom to anybody who would listen.

'. . . Naught to seventy in ten seconds, not bad, is it? When you think the Comet Two Ninety's only naught to sixty and that's with a decent tailwind according to Which Broomstick?'

Hermione was talking very earnestly to Lupin about her view of elf rights.

'I mean, it's the same kind of nonsense as werewolf segregation, isn't it? It all stems from these horrible thing wizards have of thinking they're superior to other creatures . . .'

Mrs. Wesley and Bill were having their usual argument about Bill's hair.

'. . . getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Harry?'

Oh - I don't know - ' said Harry, slightly alarmed at being asked his opinion; he slid away from them in the direction of Fred and George, who were huddled in a corner with Mundungus. I giggled and ate another bite of my baked potato. I looked at Fred and George and harry and Mundungus who were talking quietly in the corner. I turned back to the conversation Kinsley and lupin were talking about '. . . why Dumbledore didn't make Potter a prefect?' said Kingsley.

'He'll have had his reasons,' replied Lupin.

'But it would've shown confidence in him. It's what I've done,' persisted Kingsley, ' especially with the Daily Prophet having a go at him every few days . . .'

I then looked at mad eye and saw one of the weirdest things.

Mad-Eye was sniffing at a chicken-leg with what remained of his nose; I decided to look away and turned to Rons conversation '. . . the handle's made of Spanish oak with anti-jinx varnish and in-built vibration control - ' Ron was saying to Tonks.

"What else does it have Ron" I say to him.

"Oh it has" he started but at that moment mum yawned pretty loudly

'Well, I think I'll sort out that Boggart before I turn in . . . Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? Night, Harry, Robbie, Ron, Ginny and Hermione ' she said.

She then left the kitchen. Harry set down his plate. I pulled my hair up with a hair tie. I looked sort of like a volcano because I tied my hair on the top of my head and my red hair flamed outwards. I then walked upstairs and sat on my bed. As I got there I saw Ginny and Hermione there with wide smiles on their faces.

"So what happened with you and harry." Said Hermione wiggling her eyebrows.

I took a seat on the edge of the bed and took a seat near the edge.

" nothing mione I'm with lee now remember the boy I'm dating" I say annoyed when are they ever going to except that harry doesn't like me I mean I have.

"Come on even lee can see the way harry looks at you." Ginny says rolling her eyes as she said lees name.

" first of all I like lee he's sweet and kind and is something that I have never saw in another guy a gentleman, second of all harry likes cho you know the pretty ravenclaw seeker. " I say to them.

"I'm going to the loo" I say as I got u and headed to the door. As I walked down the hall I heard muffled cries in one of the rooms. I walked toward it and saw harry looking at the same room. We both looked at each other and nodded as a sign of we will do it together. I put my hand on the door knob and the sight I see makes me lose every ounce of oxygen in my lungs Ron laid cold and unmoving and I could feel tears brimming my eyes.

I see my mum on the floor crying 'R - riddikulus!' she sobbed again.

Crack,

Ron's body turned into Bill's spread-eagled on his back, his eyes wide open and empty. mom sobbed harder than ever.

'R - riddikulus!' she sobbed again.

Crack.

Dad's body replaced Bill's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face.

'No!' mom moaned. 'No . . . riddikulus! Riddikulus! RID-DIKULUS!'

Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy. Crack Dead me, Crack. Dead Harry . . .

'Mrs Weasley, just get out of here!' shouted Harry, staring down at his own dead body on the floor. 'Let someone else - ' the tears spilled out and I couldn't move it was too much for me to handle.

'What's going on?'

Lupin had come running into the room, closely followed by Sirius, with Moody stumping along behind them. Lupin looked from mum to the dead Harry on the floor and seemed to understand in an instant. Pulling out his own wand, he said, very firmly and clearly:

'Riddikulus!'

Harry's body vanished. A silvery orb hung in the air over the spot where it had lain. Lupin waved his wand once more and the orb vanished in a puff of smoke.

'Oh - oh - oh!' gulped mom, and she broke into a storm of crying, her face in her hands.

'Molly' said Lupin bleakly, walking over to her. 'Molly don't . . .'

Next second, she was sobbing her heart out on Lupin's shoulder.

'Molly it was just a Boggart,' he said soothingly, patting her on the head. 'Just a stupid Boggart. , .' I calmed down a bit knowing that it was a boggart but the sight was still paining me in the chest.

'I see them d - d - dead all the time!' mom moaned into his shoulder. 'All the t - t - time! I d - d - dream about it . . .'

Sirius was staring at the patch of carpet where the Boggart, pretending to be Harry's body, had lain. Moody was looking at Harry, who avoided his gaze. I turned to harry and laid my head on him shoulder. Almost instantly his arms wrapped around me and he was whispering in my ear "its okay Robbie just a boggart". It felt real though this is what could happen to any of us in war.

'D - d - don't tell Arthur,' mum was gulping now, mopping her eyes frantically with her cuffs. 'I d - d - doesn't want him to know . . . being silly . . .'

Lupin handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose.

'Harry, I'm so sorry. What must you think of me?' she said shakily. 'Not even able to get rid of a Boggart . . .'

'Don't be stupid,' said Harry, trying to smile.

'I'm just s - s - so worried,' she said, tears spilling out of her eyes again. 'Half the f - f - family's in the Order, it'll b - b - be a miracle if we all come through this . . . and P - P - Percy's not talking to us . . . what if something d-d - dreadful happens and we've never m - m - made it up with him? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g - g - going to look after Ron, Robbie and Ginny?' I sobbed louder hearing that. She was right what if something did happen to them. Harry pulled me closer and set a kiss on my forehead.

'Molly, that's enough,' said Lupin firmly. This isn't like last time. The Order is better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemort's up to -'

Mum gave a little squeak of fright at the sound of the name.

'Oh, Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing his name - look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one . . .'

Harry thought of the photograph again, of his parents' beaming faces. He knew Moody was still watching him.

'Don't worry about Percy,' said Sirius abruptly. 'He'll come round. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology,' he added bitterly.

'And as for who's going to look after Ron, Robbie and Ginny if you and Arthur died,' said Lupin, smiling slightly, 'what do you think we'd do, let them starve?' I chuckle at his comment and smiled while wiping my tears. mom smiled tremulously.

'Being silly,' she muttered again, mopping her eyes. As I walked back into the room I didn't think she was silly what if something did happen to them. I sighed and went to my bed once my head hit the pillow I was out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reviewing. I adopted this story and the author gave me permission a long time ago it took me a while to post this but its okay because I wanted to finish doing the whole book so that I won't have to bother writing during certain days. I also created a schedule for updating which will be Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays so count this one as a Monday one and I will see you at Wednesday also review. The reason I'm not posting every day is because I want to make this fan fiction last a while so yes. Review for this story and I'm out.


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm so sorry for not keeping up with the schedule but I picked a bad time to post this story since its quarter two for school and I had to do a big social studies paper that is five pages about the overthrow of the Hawaiian kingdoms, my ten page science project along with a display board, studied for my math midterm, studied for my science midterm, and finish my 6 page essay about obesity but I decided that I will keep up with the schedule but sometimes it will be a day early or a day late so don't freak out if I don't post,. Also I'm looking for someone that you can imagine Robbie as so go ahead and post some peoples name. I kind of want Deborah Ann Woll but I'm not sure so you can help me sway my decisions.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

I woke up as Ginny lightly shake my body "wake up Robbie" she says quietly.

"Mmm ger-off" I say as I turn my body the other direction and fell asleep hastily.

"MERLIN THERES DEATHEATERS WAKE UP" someone screams in panic.

"WHAT WHERE" as I stealthily fall off my bed and got up. I look around the room to see Ginny laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"I-just-oh my merlin." She says trying to take deep breaths. I glare at her and look at my pajamas there dirty now sad face. I tied up my fiery red hair and dusted myself off. As I changed into a black tank top with a white skirt that flowed out with leggings and black boots with a white cardigan I also put on a bit of makeup. I was so excited that I would be going back to Hogwarts the downside well lets name a few Draco's going to be there, Snape is going to be there, Seamus is going to be there, and Draco's going to be there. Did I have to say Draco twice yeah he's been an annoying little ferret that I loath. As I walk out the room I see Fred and George's trunks hurtling toward me before I could react I was knocked down two flights of stairs into the hall way. I scream causing Sirius's mom to scream causing mom to hurtled into the room and yell at the top of her lungs.

'- COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS -'

'- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -'

Hermione came rushing into the hall from the commotion she was looking flustered. Harry was putting on his trainer and Hedwig was swaying with crookshank on her shoulder.

"Is Robbie okay" I hear Harry say. I groan.

"No No she's not" I say loudly groaning again. Harry held out his hand for me to take and the moment our fingers touch I felt a fire coursing through my body. I pull my hand back instantly and got up myself.

"Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short.' Hermione says.

'Guard?' said Harry. 'We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?'

'You have to go to King's Cross with a guard,' I corrected him.

'Why?' said Harry irritably? 'I thought Voldemort (Hermione flinches) was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in.'

"You know we could do without the sarcasm" I say rolling my eyes at Harry. Why does he not understand that we want to protect him?

'I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says,' said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch, 'but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train . . .'

'WILLS YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!' mom bellowed. Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room. I gave Harry one last look as I walked down the stairs. Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway. I continue to walk down as I hear mum screaming over the noise

'Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks,' shouted mom over the repeated screeches of 'MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!' - 'Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage . . . oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!'

A bear-like black dog had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to mom. "Really Sirius really" I say raising an eyebrow. He makes a weird choking noise so I translated that to him laughing. I roll my eyes and began to check my trunk for everything I needed.

We got to the platform and I immediately find Lee.

"Hey babe" Lee says with a grin.

"Hey" I say blushing at the fact he called me babe. I kiss him on the cheek and I see Harry walking in with snuffles.

"Hey harry cool dog" Lee shouts over the noise.

"Thanks" he says grinning at lee than at me. I feel my stomach start to churn so I decided to yell at myself.

"_Shut up Robbie"_

_"I can't help it"_ I say dreamily in my head. I growled stop it Robbie you hav-"

"Are you okay?" Lee says questionably. Did I growl out loud?

"yeah yeah I'm okay" I say giving a reassuring smile putting his arms around my waist he pulls me close and whispers in my ear.

"Are you coming to my compartment" I feel his cool breath tickle my ears.

"No being in a small space with my brothers and my boyfriend is kind of weird" I say snorting loudly at the fact he would think of sitting with him.

"Plus I have to keep Harry company cause Ron and Hermione are prefects" I tell him.

He looked unconvinced so I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I will see you later" I say. Lee nods and gave me another peck on the lips. I turn around to go find harry.

**Random 3****rd**** person view for Lee:**  
Lee wasn't sure what to think. Did Robbie still have feelings for Harry? She told Lee it wasn't Harry but right now he wasn't sure. Lee was sure harry had feelings for her because he could see the love in Harry's eyes every time she was around. Harry might not know but Lee was sure of it. Even the teachers betted to see when they will be together. Rumor has it that professor McGonagall bet professor Snape ten galleons that Harry and Robbie will be together at the end of fifth year. Lee wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

So this one was short but I promise the next will be longer also what should I do with Ginny I don't want her to be lonely but I don't want her with dean because dean hates Robbie. So I'm giving choices should Ginny be with Michael, Draco, or Neville if you guys got more suggestions then go ahead and leave a comment of who she should be with. I will give you the contenders after your guy's selection of men. So review. Also did you like that lee point of view. If you liked it I will change POV for you guys. Also I'm not sure if I should kill Sirius and I'm not sure when to get harry and Robbie together and who should make the first move. Please I want to make this fan fiction be something that you have a chance to change and give it direction. So review and good bye.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry about the wait my brother went to Vegas with the laptop so i had no device to write with so here it is. This one is pretty long and was self edited duh I do it all the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story or harry potter I own a turtle and fishes.

Word count:4058 pages written : ten

* * *

As I jump in the train I see harry Ron and Hermione talking with Fred and George l look outside the window and see an interesting sight. The great black dog was chasing after the train as it went forward. People were laughing at the ridiculousness and when Sirius new he couldn't catch up he stopped and howled at the train as I saw his figure get smaller and smaller I turn to the rest of the group. 'He shouldn't have come with us,' said Hermione in a worried voice.

'Oh, lighten up,' said Ron, 'he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke.'

"Yeah and what if he was caught" I say shooting my twin a look. Fred decides it was now to interrupt.

'Well,' said Fred, clapping his hands together, 'can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later,' and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, as we swayed where we stood.

'Shall we go and find a compartment, then?' Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. I and Harry sent them curious looks as Ron struggles to say something.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

'Err,' said Ron.

'We're - well - Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carnage,' Hermione said awkwardly.

Ron wasn't looking at Harry or me; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand.

'Oh,' said Harry. 'Right. Fine.'

'I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey,' said Hermione quickly. 'Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time.'

"Its fine Mione you and Ron are prefects its fine" I say sending Hermione a calming look.

. 'Well, w- we might see you later, then.'

'Yeah, definitely,' said Ron, casting a shifty, anxious look at us. 'It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather - but we have to - 'I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy,' he finished defiantly.

'We know you're not,' said Harry and me at the same time.

"You don't quite have a big enough head but maybe being a prefect could change that" I say to Ron. He sends me a scowl and his cheeks bloomed roses.

But as Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crookshanks and a caged Pigwidgeon off to the engine of the train I felt a bit lost maybe it was a best friend thing. Hey I have Harry don't I?

I saw Ginny walking toward us with her trunk. 'Come on,' Ginny told us, 'if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places.'

'Right,' said Harry. I grabbed my trunk as we struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-paneled doors into the compartments we passed, which were already full. I noticed a few people point out the compartment window and point at Harry even nudging there friend to look at him. I gave them the biggest glare I could conjure and they instantly looked away. I can't believe they will believe what the daily prophet had said they called Harry a lying show off I remember when I read that I immidelatly tossed the paper in the trash and had a bit of a fit. So I admit I still have feelings for Harry but Harry will never notice me he's too busy with choc hang which was one thing I hated. She couldn't even play quidditch good. All she had to do was smile at the other seeker get them distracted and then get the bloody snitch. In the very last carriage we met Neville Longbottom, my fellow fifth-year Gryffindor .His round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor.

'Hi, Harry,' he panted. 'Hi, Ginny Hi Robbie . . . every where's full . . . I can't find a seat . . . 'I looked into the compartment behind him and saw a girl with straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes she looked like she was lost in her own world.

'What are you talking about? 'I said I had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment only to see the girl inside. There's room in this one, there's only Loony Love good in here - ' Ginny said after following my lead to squeeze between Neville

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

'Don't be silly,' said Ginny, laughing, 'she's all right.'

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry and Neville and I followed.

'Hi, Luna.' said Ginny, 'is it OK if we take these seats?'

Luna looked up at us and studied our faces. After a moment she nodded as Ginny aside thanks we all took a seat. Neville sat next to Luna while I sat across from him. Harry on my right and Ginny on my left. Know I'm not sure if it was because she put her wand behind her left ear and had a necklace made of butter beer corks or the fact that she was reading the quibbler upside down but I had a feeling knowing why Ginny called her Looney lovegood.

'Had a good summer, Luna?' Ginny asked.

'Yes,' said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. 'Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter,' she added.

'I know I am,' said Harry.

She then turned her gaze to me and said "and your Robin Weasley" she said.

"I know that" I say nodding my head while sucking in my bottom lip. I hear Neville chuckle before Luna turned her gaze to him.

"And I don't know who you are" she said.

Neville looked down at his hands while fumbling with them he said "I'm nobody".

'No you're not,' said Ginny sharply. 'Neville Longbottom - Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw.' I noticed Neville's cheeks begin to turn pink. Wait a minute was there something I didn't know about.

'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,' said Luna in a singsong voice.

She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry me and Neville looked at each other with our eyebrows rose. While Ginny suppressed a giggle. The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.

'Guess what I got for my birthday?' said Neville.

'Another Remembrall?' said Harry. Remembering the marble-like device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory. Wait didn't Neville lose that.

'No,' said Neville. 'I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago . . . no, look at this . . .' aha I was right. High five Robin but do it mentally. He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

'Mimbulus mimbletonia,' he said proudly.

I stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ. I had to resist the urge to gag by just looking at it.

'It's really, really rare,' said Neville, beaming. 'I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it.'

I knew that Neville's favorite subject was Herbology but for the life of him I could not see what I would want with this stunted little plant.

"So what does it do Neville" I say.

'Loads of stuff!' said Neville proudly. 'It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me . . .'

He dumped the toad into my lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, to watch what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulus mimblctonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill. The next thing that happened was a complete shock. Liquid squirted from each boil and it went everywhere. Harry and Ginny who here quick enough covered there face with their hand while I struggling to keep Trevor down got a face and mouth full of that stuff. Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.

'S - sorry,' he gasped. 'I haven't tried that before . . . didn't realize it would be quite so . . . don't worry, though, stinksap's not poisonous,' he added nervously, as I spat a mouthful on to the floor.

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

'Oh . . . hello, Harry,' said a nervous voice. 'Urn . . . bad time?' A pretty girl with long black hair was standing at the door way and that ladies and gentlemen was Cho Chang the seeker might I say terrible cough of the ravenclaw quidditch team

"Oh…hi" Harry says to her. You now those moments when you just what to beat someone till they are begging for death no never happen to you well I was feeling it. My face was red but luckily nobody saw because of the sap stuff.

"Umm" said Cho "well...just thought id say hello bye then". Yeah you better go I say in my head. As she left Harry slumped down in his seat and groaned. 'Never mind,' said Ginny bracingly. 'Look, we can easily get rid of all this.' She pulled out her wand. 'Scourgify!'

The Stinksap vanished.

'Sorry.' said Neville again, in a small voice.

Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Harry, Ginny, I and Neville had finished our pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage. 'I'm starving,' said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from me from harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

"I guess you could take one of my frogs" I say.

"Thanks for the offer" he retorts. I glare at Ron while ripping off the head of yet another frog. 'Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house,' said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. 'Boy and girl from each.'

'And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?' said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

'Malfoy,' replied me and Harry. Man I hate that git I wish I could brutally beat I'm till he wished for death. 'Course,' said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another. Dude your taking all of my frogs.

'And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson,' said Hermione viciously. 'How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll . . .

'Who are Hufflepuff's?' I asked.

'Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott,' said Ron thickly.

'And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw,' said Hermione.

'You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil,' said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler. He swallowed his mouthful of Frog.

'Yeah, I know I did,' he said, looking mildly surprised.

'She didn't enjoy it very much,' Luna informed him. 'She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded,' she added thoughtfully, 'I don't like dancing very much.'

"Well she told you I say nudging Ron. He gives me a look and I look down at my finger suddenly finding an interest in them. She retreated behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, and then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. If only you knew Ron if only you knew. Ron shook his head, bemused, and then checked his watch. 'We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often,' he told Harry and Neville, 'and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something . . .'

'You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!' said Hermione sharply.

'Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all,' said Ron sarcastically. Yeah he probably might make me do lines saying I thing Malloy is the hot and I just want to snog him. Yup Malfoy has developed a little interest in me which I so love note the sarcasm.

'So you're going to descend to his level?' Hermione said. I would I say in my head making sure not to say it out loud before Hermione yells at me.

'No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine.'

'For heaven's sake, Ron -'

'I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing,' said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. 'I . . . must. . . not. . . look . . .like . . . a . . . baboon's . . . backside.'

Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs and on to the floor. We looked at her as she laughed harder than anyone here.

'That was funny!'

Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Utterly nonplussed, he looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides.

'Are you taking the mickey?' said Ron, frowning at her.

'Baboon's . . . backside!' she choked, holding her ribs.

'Can I have a look at this?' Harry asked Luna eagerly about the quibbler which was now on the floor.

She nodded, still gazing at Ron, breathless with laughter.

Harry opened the magazine and scanned the index. Wonder what he's looking for. 'Anything good in there?' asked Ron as Harry closed the magazine.

'Of course not,' said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer.' The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that.'

'Excuse me,' said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. 'My father's the editor.' Whoa that just took a U turn.

'I - oh,' said Hermione, looking embarrassed. 'Well . . . it's got some interesting . . . I mean, it's quite…' but I could tell that she knew the quibbler was known for being for the interesting people.

'I'll have it back, thank you,' said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Riffling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time.

I looked around; I had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Gayle any more enjoyable.

'What?' he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

'Manners Potter or I'll have to give you a detention,' drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. You foul git just wait till I get my hands on you. 'You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments.'

'Yeah,' said Harry, 'but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone.'

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Me and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.

'Tell me, how it feels being second-best to Weasley, Potter?' he asked. I growl and stand up but before I open my mouth Hermione speaks up.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' said Hermione sharply.

'I seem to have touched a nerve,' said Malfoy, smirking. 'Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line.'

'Get out!' said Hermione more fiercely.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look then turned to me and winked saying 'looking good weaslette to bad you're just as bad as the mud blood' I growl and try to pounce on him but Hermione holds me back. 'He's not worth it' he smirked and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them. As I turn to look around I see Harry with an angry expression along with everyone else. The weather remained undecided as they travelled further and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, and then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.

Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window as I was laying my head on his shoulder while Harrys arm was around me.

'We'd better change,' said Hermione at last, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. I saw Ron checking his reflection in the black window. I chuckled at his feeble attempt to look better as he messed with his hair. At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get on. As Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this, they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving me and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

'I'll carry that owl, if you like,' said Luna to Harry, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket. While I reach for crookshank.

'Oh - err - thanks,' said Harry, handing her the cage and hoisting Hedwig's more securely into his arms.

We shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, we moved towards the doors. Harry could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. I stepped down on to the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of 'firs'-years over 'ere . . . firs'-years . . .'

But it did not come. Instead, a quite different voice, a brisk female one, was calling out, 'First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!' A lantern came swinging towards us and by its light he saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year.

'Where's Hagrid?' Harry said out loud.

'I don't know,' I say, 'but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door.'

'Oh, yeah . . .' harry replies as we all walked away from the door were first years were exiting the train. When me Harry and Ginny walk forward and throw the time we lost Ginny in the crowd. At last we see Ron coming toward us as we were dragging our stuff. Harry with Hedwig and me with a squirming crooks hank. 'Where's Pig?' said Ron's voice, right behind Harry.

That Luna girl was carrying him,' said Harry, turning quickly harry said 'Where d'you reckon -'

'- Hagrid is? I dunno,' said Ron, sounding worried. 'He'd better be OK . . .'

A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second-years out of the way so that he and his friends could get a coach to themselves. Seconds later, Hermione emerged panting from the crowd. 'Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever 'she said.

"Grab crookshank" I say to Hermione holding a squirming crookshank. 'Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up . . .'

'I haven't got Pig yet!' Ron said, but Hermione was already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach. Harry and I remained behind with Ron.

'What are those things, d'you reckon?' he asked Ron and I, nodding at the empty space that horses were suppose to be at.

'What things?'

'Those horse -'

Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.

'Here you are,' she said. 'He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?'

'Err . . . yeah . . . he's all right,' said Ron gruffly. 'Well, come on then, let's get in . . . what were you saying, Harry?'

'I was saying, what are those horse things?' Harry said, as he, Ron and Luna made for the carriage in which Hermione and Ginny (she had found Hermione) were already sitting.

'What horse things?' I say to harry.

'The horse things pulling the carriages!' said Harry impatiently. They were, after all, about three feet from the nearest carriage that Harry was looking at. I, however, gave Harry a perplexed look.

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about - look!' he said grabbing my hand and pulling me in front of the carriage. As usual I saw nothing. "What am I looking at I say" to Harry turning to face him with a bemused look. "Cant you see them" he says

"See what" I exclaim impatiently.

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriage" he says to me.

An alarmed emotion erupted in me 'Are you feeling all right, Harry?'

'I . . . yeah . . .' he says. Here he says grabbing my hand and putting it on something. I felt reptile like skin on my hand and I look at Harry "I feel it" I say looking into Harrys green orbs. Harry looked into my face with a strange emotion and started to absentmindedly lean in as I did the same.

"Harry" I hear Ron scream.

"Hurry up mate" me and Harry instantly pull back and I can feel my cheeks get heated as I ran toward the carriage. Harry soon catching up to me sat on the seat across from me. Hen I look up I see Harry looking at my face lovingly but once I look up Harry looks down at his hands. What almost just happened? What Robbie didn't know was that Harry was yelling at himself in his head. _Stupid stupid stupid__.__I couldn't help it she was just too beautiful"__another voice said in Harry's head. _Harry was not confused though he knew he had feelings for Robbie even since third year but harry had to respect the fact that she was dating Lee. Harry decided to just hope for them to break up so he had a shot.

* * *

review and Im sorry for the long wait.


End file.
